moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Faelweyn Starwhisper
Faelweyn Ae'ysettra Starwhisper, or "Mercy" as refered by those who are close to her, is an Archdruid of the Antler, as being taught by Shan'do Jahlam Thornweaver. Previously, Faelweyn has been known as a Shan'do of the Grove years back when she was affiliated with the Order of Malorne. Faelweyn is not currently affiliated with anyone other than the Cenarion Circle. Faelweyn is one of the few female Druids who took into Druidism before it was socially accepted, and was shunned harshly by most of her peers, and still occasionally is subject to such criticisms. Her name is roughly translated to common as "Mercy" or "Merciful" from the Kaldorei native language. At one point in Faelweyn's life, this was a very accurate representation of who she really was, however, with recent events and time, her name seems to be almost a tragic irony. Appearance At a glance, Faelweyn looks average amongst other Kaldorei women. Her hair is an olive green hue, much less vibrant than most other hair colours, but still giving this woman some uniqueness to her. While not overly intimidating, this woman looks like she could alone pummel a mob of enemies into the mud.. She’s used to be rather frail and bony, perhaps due to her timid, less physical nature, but now has plenty of muscles on her bones to hold her own. Her eyes have adopted an amber tinge over time, however still look fairly doe-like, the only softly retained feature on her. Her skin itself is almost white if it weren’t for the pale blue that stands out in the shadows. She has the presence of a Sentinel, and doesn't falter for a petty scare. From a few feet away, she carries the smell of the rain from the warm atmosphere of Feralas. After years of bearing the scars of her rite of passage tattoos being removed forcefully, she has been re-adorned with the crane tattoos, symbolizing her frail youth and previously timid nature. She still has darker looking scars through her palms and around her clavicle bones. Her right leg's skin is almost completely a deep sky blue and is very rough and aesthetically unappealing due to her leg being mangled and almost torn off, but has gained a lot of it's muscle back from constant natural healing processes and alchemical remedies. She is frequently caught in her most comfortable form, a hulking, intimidating doe, the size of a stag but with the kindness of a mother deer, until threatened, when she becomes a power house to lash out at the aforementioned threat to her. The white fur has a mix of green twisted into it, and is soft and touchable, though only the people close to her get the honor to be withing grasping distance. Personality Faelweyn is rather quiet, and somewhat stone-faced. She's not quick to speak up in a situation unless she feels something is morally wrong or something is incorrect, or if she's being directly spoken to. Years of battle-hardening has brought her to where she is now. She's ready to stand up for what is right for the balance and for her people. She's very quick to judge, only usually the Highborne, Death Knights, and those who wield fel-energy. She is not easily trusting, even if you aren't those condemned of the morally incorrect, despite her history with Druidism and social norms. She will fight to her death for her friends, and for those she's lost, and will not stand down at any cost after all of the training she has endured. She's very loyal, and very loving when someone gets close to her. Faelweyn has a very defensive, protective side that has been heightened through motherly instincts. Despite looking very cold and detached from the world around her, she's very emotional, almost overemotional. This leads her to very moody outbursts and some very pessemistic attitudes during bad days, and can also bring her to become very suspicious of everything around her. Early Life Faelweyn grew up on Feathermoon Isle in Feralas as the youngest child of Nysellia and Telandris Starwhisper. Her mother was a devoted Priestess of Elune, and her father a Druid of the Claw. Faelweyn and her older brother Lethandris were raised primarily by their father, but was forced into Priesthood practices when her mother was home, as Lethandris was forced into Druidic practice with their father. Faelweyn was more interested in her father's practices than her mother's due to lack of skill in Priestly ways. When Faelweyn reached a slightly matured age, she received her rites of passage tattoos by her mother and a handful of other Priestesses of Elune. Her rites of passage tattoos resembled cranes, and ultimately expressed her slim figure and gracefulness. Faelweyn was very discouraged with her mother's growing impatience to her inability of grasping the knowledge and skills of Priesthood. This put her in a very inescapable depression and her father introduced her to reading and tending to the plant life among the island, which she seemed to be something she was particularly talented at. After her father noticed Faelweyn's increasing skill in mending nearly dead plant life in a small nook of the Isle, he began training her in secret into Druidism. He had forced Faelweyn to keep their training a secret, and while this surpassed her understanding of social norms, she remained tight lipped about her training with her father. The training was fairly basic due to her father's Druidic totem being one that he didn't feel comfortable teaching a frail young child. This made Lethandris particularly jealous due to the fact he couldn't grasp the training himself, and told their mother, who forced Faelweyn to stop learning Druidism. Over a long period of time, Lethandris grew distant from the rest of the family after a few harsh training sessions with their father and took very lengthy trips across the ocean channel to the mainland of Feralas. One night Faelweyn left the Isle to follow her brother, and came to the conclusion that her brother was visiting the Highborne in Dire Maul, for whatever reason that she couldn't make out. During this travel, the sun had begun rising. Faelweyn lost track of her brother and waited near a cave entrance near the Dire Maul for her brother to return. A large band of Satyr spotted Faelweyn in the jungle sun and began firing arrows and chasing after her. Despite running as fast as she could with the little leg strength she had, she was struck in her upper left thigh with an arrow and was knocked down. When she could feel death lingering closer to her as the Satyr approached to kill her, her brother caught the scene and took the Satyr out with his trained Arcane magic. Her brother broke the shaft of the arrow off of the arrowhead as far as her skin allowed and told Faelweyn not to tell their parents about any of the events that she knew transpired or horrible things could happen. Faelweyn obliged but was terrified of Lethandris' new power. As time went on, Faelweyn managed to keep walking with the arrowhead lodged in her upper thigh, despite the excruciating pain. The infection was horrifying and damaged the muscle around her leg, but she managed to walk with only a slight limp, scared that if her parents caught on, that her brother would wreak havoc. This put her in a foul mood constantly, even during her Priestly training. Months went by until Faelweyn decided that enough suffering was enough. She explained to her parents that their son was training with a group of Highborne and slaughtered a group of Satyr attacking her. Before she could explain about her wound, they scolded Lethandris immensely and disowned him, demanding he left the house, and during the morning, he left their home and did not come back. At this point, Faelweyn figured if she told her parents about her leg she would be disowned herself. During a winter night, Faelweyn returned home from tending to some wildlife to her parents mercilessly slaughtered, and her home charred and destroyed by what appeared to be arcane fire and magic. She informed the Sentinels, and Faelweyn was removed from her home and was taken to live in Winterspring with Sentinel Bellatorr Moonbow , who also was Godmother from birth. Bellatorr began referring to Faelweyn as the common form of her name, "Mercy", for safety reasons. Battle of Mount Hyjal Before Battle Mercy began to practice Druidism once more after a few thousand years, but this time, publicly. For this, she was shunned harshly, and her only relations were with her Godmother and a few local INN keepers and merchants who had no opinion on the matter. Mercy never truly disliked the solitude but still seemed to slip into a very self-loathing state with an easy solution, to stop practicing Druidism, but she continued to do what she loved to do, which was restore life and mend the wounds of nature around her. Despite all the training, she still had what knowledge she had of Priesthood, and still sometimes practiced it. Bellatorr introduced Mercy to a medic and naturopath, Fendrath Thornwind, who removed and treated the arrowhead in Mercy's upper thigh and with so much time spent together, they fell in love, but remained indefinitely in a courting period and didn't wish to be mated while events lead up to the Battle of Hyjal. Mercy gave birth to a little boy, Andren Starwhisper, and Fendrath and Mercy began discussing possibilities of eternal mating soon if the Battle of Hyjal was a success. The Battle Begins At the time, the three, Mercy, Fendrath and Bellatorr were issued to report to Hyjal to aid the resistance. Mercy was requested as a Priestess in an infirmary, even though her background was poor. Fendrath was a front line medic, and Bellatorr was a Sentinel Commander, leading Fendrath and a large troop into battle. Andren was forced to be brought along and was kept far away from all battle, but was close enough to be seen when the night had ended and their shifts were over. During a large swarm of Burning Legion demons, the buildings around and where Andren was being held were demolished with little survivors, and the front lines were toppled, with only Bellatorr and a few medics and Sentinels coming out alive. Mercy was left devastated, and fell into a deep depression as the battle waged on. She held as much perseverance as she could, and when her shifts ended, she practiced Druidism alone in hopes that she would be able to keep herself from wishing to commit the sinful act of suicide. Bellatorr stayed close by her side at all times, and had caught Mercy in the act of jumping off a lakeside cliff to rid herself from the world because all she felt was lost. After the birth of Teldrassil Shortly after Teldrassil was formed, and Druidism and Priesthood became acceptable between both genders, Mercy had begun openly teaching the ways of the Grove. During this time, she had joined the Order of Malorne, and with time, became the Shan'do of the Grove in the Order and seemed simply content with her life as this point. Throughout the years, she would pilgrammage to the Emerald Dream from her homeland of Feralas, close to the Dream Bough. She still seemed to be mourning the loss of her child and the man she didn't mate. One particular year, she had left for an unknown amount of time. She couldn't return for the protection of the Order that she now considered the family she had for the rest of her lifetime. She had realized that, despite protection under an alias, and her Godmother, Bellatorr, she was not safe from her brother, who became increasingly interested in her current affairs. Return of Lethandris Mercy returned from the Dream with news from Bellatorr that Lethandris had been located somewhere in Ashenvale, near Satyrnaar . Mercy came to the conclusion that it was time to investigate, and brought some close friends with her in case something happened and she couldn't fend for herself, being the fragile being she was. She brought a significant number of the Order to an outskirt near Satyrnaar, and began an assault in Elune's name against the Satyr posted there. With further investigation, she had realized Lethandris had become a horrifying Satyr that towered above the average height of most. The Order was split up into groups and Mercy was gone. Her brother had managed to steal her away, and she was kidnapped. The Order met back at the outskirt where Bellatorr was waiting and explained the mystery behind what had just happened and arranged a rescue mission after finding out where Mercy was being held, which turned out to be Jaedenar, in the depths of the cult's cave. About a week after, the Order rescued Mercy. Her hair was shredded off to her ears, and was badly battered and bruised and she muted herself from the world around her when she was rescued. Bellatorr led a full on assault after coming out from hiding against Lethendris. After his death, Mercy began to speak once more, but was still badly in shock and was very malnourished. She stopped her teachings as a Shan'do of the Grove after this event, somewhat traumatized from the events that transpired. The Order of Malorne and Xanes Many years passed after the events that took place that lead to her resigning her position as a Shan'do of the Grove. Mercy continued to practice her role in Druidism and contribute to the Cenarion Circle, but as a retired teacher. She ultimately became a part of the Druidic Council of the Order of Malorne, one of those who the Matriarch turned to for diplomatic advice or discussion on recent happenings and changes. Mercy finally began to allow people to openly call her by her true Elven name, Faelweyn once more, but the name Mercy seem to stick to her and her friends all seemed to like the name better. She explained this in detail to her friends about why she kept her name a secret for so long in her new home in Feralas at the Feathermoon Stronghold. A year later she began training under Shan'do Jahlam Thornweaver's wing as a Druid of the Antler, in hopes that she could mend with the balance, but also protect it with physical and magical abilities. Mercy obtained a book that Bellatorr had found in Desolace, that seemed rather odd. Mercy had an entire library of fictional books that she's read over time but this one was battered and was more of an eerie diary. She later brought it to a book club within the Order's ranks. Within the week's time the members had to read the book, strange occurrances begun and ultimately, a hostile attack from a vicious Gilnean woman, who owned the book, began on the Order. Bellatorr spearheaded the operation to bring the woman into custody for treasonous acts and murder, with Mercy at her side. The Gilnean woman visited Mercy's home in Feathermoon Stronghold and assaulted the Mercy with her deformed, mutated demon-like Worgen body. At this point, Mercy had full understanding that the Worgen woman was corrupt. When the personal attacks on the members of the Order seemed to come to a halt, Mercy held an event at the small lodge in Starfall Village in Winterspring to celebrate another victory for the Order. However, the event quickly slipped into a devastation for the Order, as the beast-like demon Worgen had launched a one-man assault on the Order. Mercy knew the outcome of this could be costly. Herself and Ralic Ellymayne rushed members of the Order to a place with Hippogryphs available, and in the process, herself and Ralic was caught and brought to her torturing rooms as described in the woman's book. Ultimately, Mercy had to relive her torture from her brother, Lethandris, but this time onlooking to someone else's torture as well. Her left leg was mauled horribly in the process, and was rendered unable to walk. As an act of humiliation, her hair was cut to her shoulders and bleached white with harsh chemicals, and her rites of passage tattoos were harshly removed. This time, she was so close to the brink of death, that she wished for it. Bellatorr led another assault and recaptured Mercy and Ralic, taking them to safety, and days later, bringing the Gilnean woman, who was corrupt by a demon of the name "Xanes" to justice by death. Temporary Retirement and the Present Mercy resided in Feathermoon Stronghold in her small house, away from a lot of city's loud and quick lifestyles. Since the disbanding of the Order of Malorne, she was left to mourn her once called family as they seperate on their own pathways in life. She also mourned the loss of her Godmother and best friend, Bellatorr Moonbow, as she was slaughtered mercilessly by a band of Kor'kron Orcs during the beginning of Garrosh's reign of the Horde. She was mainly disinterested in the affairs of the Pandaren, as well as travelling beyond the Mists. She soon began a lengthy pilgrimage to the Emerald Dream where she communed with spirits and entities alike, aiding her healing process of her bodily trauma's and aiding in her mourning of the disappearance of Ralic, the death of her surrogate Mother, and the disconnect from the people she cared about the most. She was missing throughout the entire trek through Alternate Draenor, and has missed plenty, but since reemerging, she begun extensive physical and mental training under the name of Malorne once more, for threat of the Legion was inevitable.Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Cenarion Circle Category:The Stormclaw Category:Druids